


Warmth

by plaguehaver



Series: Utter Stupidity and I am Awful [3]
Category: The Young Elites Series - Marie Lu
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I'm Sorry, Lab Partners, M/M, figure that out yourself, idk how old they are, it's 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguehaver/pseuds/plaguehaver
Summary: What's that? A pwp that's a continuation of another fic? Why would you do that? I don't know. I don't know why I did this. But here it is in all of its 2:21 am, unbeta'd glory.Studying for a school project takes an interesting turn.A continuation of Utter Stupidity at Kenettra High School, but all you really need to know is Raffenzo lab partners.





	Warmth

The studying all went by pretty quickly. We worked on the project for a while, but eventually we just ended up laughing and telling each other stories back and forth. A few hours in and my previous anxiety was completely forgotten. I’d never felt this confident around Enzo, so it was nice to finally be able to be with him.

Everywhere Enzo went he exuded this warm feeling. It was a feeling that made you feel calm and protected. As if you were returning to someone you'd known for your entire life, even if in reality it had only been a few years. This feeling that surrounded Enzo was what originally drew me to him. It was something I had never talked about, even with Gemma, but at that moment, I felt the need to tell someone, even if it meant telling Enzo himself. 

“You know,” I began. “I’ve really had a good time tonight. I'm not sure why, but I seem more comfortable around you than I do with other people.” Enzo smiled back at me. I sat on his bed, and he sat next to me, our thighs pressing against each other.

“I feel the same way, Raffaele.” He stared at me, and I stared back for a few more moments before he glanced away. “Oh, it's almost 11:00. You should probably get home, I shouldn't have kept you so late.” I shook my head.

“It's okay. No one's going to be missing me at home, and I had a lot of fun with you, Enzo.” We both smiled again and stood up. Enzo grabbed my jacket and held it up for me to put on. I slipped my arms through the sleeves, and Enzo lead me to the front door. “Thank you for having me over.” I said, taking a step out the door, but before I could make it any further, Enzo grabbed my wrist.

“Raffaele, wait.” I turned around to face him and he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “I, uh…” When he finally met my eyes, we did nothing but stare at each other, neither of us saying a thing. For once in my life, I was at a loss for words.

“Enzo…” I whispered, almost inaudibly. Suddenly, Enzo's hand was on the side of my face, and before I could make sense of what was going on, he closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in shock, but the kiss was over before it began.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…” This time, it was my turn to surprise him. I hooked my hand around the back of his neck, and pulled him into a kiss once more. This once lasted longer than the first, but just barely. After we parted, our foreheads rested against each other as Enzo whispered the ghosts of words against my lips.

“Would you stay with me tonight?”

“Yes.” I breathed out, and he smashed his mouth against mine. Enzo kicked the door closed and picked me up, carrying me back to his room. He set me down gently onto his bed and continued kissing me. Enzo’s lips were as warm and soft as the rest of his body, and I felt myself becoming hotter and hotter. He nipped at my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, letting him push his tongue inside. Our kisses quickly became more sloppy and rushed.

Enzo began to move downward, trailing soft kisses along my jawline and down my throat. I leaned back, and he moved right along with me, pressing his chest against mine. I nipped at his bottom lip and Enzo’s breath hitched. I looped my arms around his neck, revelling in his warmth, and _oh_ was he warm. One knee on each side of my waist, he leaned up and pulled his shirt off slowly, never breaking eye contact. I finally looked away, but only to get a glimpse of the rest of his body.

I had always known he was athletic, but I never knew how beautiful Enzo actually was. His dark skin was flawless, not a mark on it. Soft curls fell over his shoulder as he took his hair out of its ponytail. I followed his lead eagerly, yanking my shirt over my head instead of undoing the buttons. There was no time for that. The second my jeans hit the floor, Enzo was back pressing against me, skin on mine. He left a chaste kiss on my lips before moving down to bite the juncture between my shoulder and neck. I tilted my head back, welcoming him to leave all the marks he pleased.

Enzo took his time with this, as he did with everything. Every soft bite and suck he left against my skin send shocks through my body and I could feel myself getting hard. My hand threaded through his ridiculously soft hair and pulled it lightly. The resounding growl was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. Not that I had much experience to compare it to. Those dark eyes looked up at me as Enzo began to make his way down my chest, threading his fingers through my own.

Enzo seemed to be determined to kiss every inch of my skin. He finally latched onto one of my nipples and my back arched as pleasure shot down my spine. I let out a soft moan and Enzo responded by biting down softly. He gave a similar treatment to the other side before deciding to continue his conquest downwards. The boy brushed his lips against the waistband of my underwear and looked up at me, asking for permission. I nodded, biting my lip as he slowly slid the garment down and off of my legs. By then, I was fully hard and my erection popped up in front of his face. I looked away, embarrassed but Enzo squeezed my hand, bringing my attention back to him. He gave a soft reassuring smile before promptly going down on me.

My hips canted up, and Enzo took it beautifully. His tongue stroked the underside of my cock and I just about had an aneurysm. At the time, I had thought that it was the best feeling on Earth. I would be corrected soon after, as Enzo took my entire cock in his mouth and I nearly came. He hummed in the back of his throat, and my hands clenched the sheets as he began to bob his head.

“E-Enzo! Stop, I…” He looked up to make sure I was okay before understanding. If he kept working that magic with his mouth, this would be over way too soon. He nodded and pulled off his basketball shorts. Enzo and his fuckboy clothes. I could see his dick through the black boxers and I suppressed the moan that threatened to rise up. I smiled at him and he smiled back, cupping my face and pressing a kiss to my cheek. I could feel how hot my face was, but at that point, I didn’t really care. 

“Do you have, um…” Enzo nodded and reached over to his bedside table.

“I never thought I would actually get to use this stuff. I always just sort of used it for...me. You know?” Enzo looked almost nervous as he pulled lube and a condom out of the drawer. The image of Enzo using lube to finger himself or jack himself off popped into my head and I couldn’t wait any longer. I sat up, hooking a hand around the boy’s neck and pulling him down to kiss me. My tongue fought its way into his mouth and I moaned when he ground down against me.

“Enzo… _please_.” He groaned and looked into my eyes, feeling the pure desperation in me. Enzo nodded and I tilted my head back as a lube-slicked finger was pushed into me. He worked me open slowly and thoroughly, his eyes never leaving my body. Every finger he added just left me wanting more, and my patience was running out. FInally, he finished with the glorious torture and I whined as his fingers left me. Enzo smiled apologetically and I arched my hips up into him. Was he seriously still wearing his boxers? I hooked my thumbs under his waistband and pulled them off before he had a say. This only seemed to turn him on more, and Enzo sat up, lifting my legs up and apart. The feeling of his cock against my ass was enough to make me moan needily, and Enzo didn’t take long to get the message. He thrusted into me slowly, and my head knocked against the headboard.

“Raffaele…” Enzo stilled inside of me and captured my lips once again, much slower this time. His tongue pressed against the roof of my mouth and his teeth caught my lower lip as he pulled back. Enzo’s eyes opened, hazy and lust-filled, and he looked at me for a sign. I gave him a nod, telling him to move, and he slowly pulled out and thrusted back in. My breath caught and I whimpered as he began to pick up the pace, setting a rhythm of sharp staccato thrusts.

“Ah, fuck~” Enzo had given up on trying to silence me and was now attacking my neck with even more force than before. He quickly found my prostate and I was on cloud nine. The rest of the world ceased to exist, it was just Enzo and I in his messy twin bed. “Harder!” He obliged. With how fast Enzo was going and our glaring lack of experience, it wasn’t long before we were both on the edge. He pounded my ass and I could barely breathe. Everything was so intense, so electrifying. 

“God, Raffaele!” As he pushed me over the edge, I thought I was going to die. And, looking back on it, if I _had_ died in that moment, I don’t think that it would’ve been so bad. I clenched my eyes shut as I came, blacking out for a few seconds of mindless bliss. When I came down from my high, Enzo was staring right at me, out of breath. On closer inspection, I could see the color of his cheeks and the sheen of sweat that coated his skin. His lips fell into mine for a sloppy, passionate kiss that only made us both more exhausted. He laid down next to me, hand cupping my jaw as he kissed me again and again until he fell asleep. In the few blurry moments between the sex and my own sleep, I remember thinking how lucky I was to have this man next to me, breathing my air. I remember thinking that I just might have been in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm sorry. I promised smut, here it is, twenty years late. Anyways, this is the first Raffenzo smut on AO3 which is a crying shame because I''m not at all skilled at writing this stuff. Write more Raffenzo smut pls, I'm dying. Oh yeah, and my tumblr is [@plague-haver](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/plague-haver) if you want to talk Marie Lu books. Goodnight.


End file.
